It All Falls Apart
by Hazel Harper
Summary: Follow-up to "Battlefield"--Jeff is trying to live a normal life now that his life has drastically changed. He lost the girl, disowned his brother, and joined the TNA roster. How can he move on when everything reminds him of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter to follow up "Battlefield". It's been four months since Hazel's death. Jeff is trying to move on with his life, but it's not that easy. **

**Chapter 1**

Jeff stared blankly at a photo, which was from a time when his life made sense. Back before… back before everything changed. The photo curled on the ends from being held in such a way for so long. It hurt him to see the picture, but he'd never throw it away. Never. It was a reminder of what he once had, what he lost, and all the mistakes in between. He couldn't take it back as much as he wished he could. He was smiling in the picture, something that never happened anymore. Smiling meant he was happy… and his life was anything but happy. Empty and miserable was more like it. His world was black and cold now. Mostly due to the fact that the light had been crushed from his life. Part of him had died when he lost her. Lost her forever. He could have dealt with her being out of his life, especially after all the mistakes he'd made, but to have her buried in the ground somewhere was something completely different. He hated to even mutter the words "she died" but it was the truth. She had died to save him. The photograph didn't do her beauty any justice. She was an angel, put on earth and for some reason she'd fallen in love with him. An average guy from North Carolina. A nobody really, but she had fallen for him. Whole heartedly, and he had fallen head over heels for her. He would have died for her at any given chance. He had no idea that she felt the same. It wasn't until she was gone that he truly understood how much she loved him. But how could she love him so purely and so unconditionally? Him? That was what he couldn't understand.

'If I'd just let her go….' He thought to himself knowing that she wasn't that easily pushed away. She never would have left him. Her loyalty was part of her charm, but also her greatest downfall. Anyone who knew Hazel Harper could tell you that she wasn't just going to be pushed away and actually stay away. Her name pained him to say. Just a name but it caused him so much anxiety. It was because of him that she was gone. He'd been the one to set off a chain reaction of events which ultimately led to Hazel's death. Granted, he hadn't been the one who'd caused her so much internal injuries that she couldn't be saved, but he might as well had been. It was his fault she was in that match in the first place. His fault. He could have saved her sooner, but he didn't. Instead he watched as she was ripped from the top of the steel cage and screamed the entire way to the mat. He took action after that. Not before but he was too late.

He'd nearly beaten Punk to death before they'd stopped him. He wished that they hadn't stopped him. He deserved to die for what he'd done to her… what he'd taken away from him. He was alone. Matt had turned on him for the last time. There was no chance of reconciliation now. Brother or not… He had to leave the WWE just because of the memories. Hazel had won his job back for him but it was too painful to be there. He'd joined TNA a few months later. Most of the roster was comprised of former WWE people so it made it a little easier. RVD was over there and they'd reconnected. Rob knew Hazel, but he also knew not to bring her up. It's not that Jeff wanted to forget, but it was too painful to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**+Chapter 2+**

Since Hazel's death, Jeff had lost all hope and spun completely out of control. His drinking had become such a problem that he was just short of requiring meetings and a 12 step program. Drinking consumed him. Drinking had always been an outlet for him, even before he'd lost her but in the past, he'd only drink before bed. Since Hazel's death, he'd find a reason to drink through the day and drank heavily at night. He was plagued with memories and nightmares. Drinking was the only way they'd go away. He wanted to be numb, cold, and unfeeling. He didn't want to face what he already knew: Hazel would be alive if it weren't for him. Even now, just the thought of Hazel made him lift his beer once more. The liquid burned his throat but he looked forward to the numb feeling which followed. Rob sat across from him looking fed up. They'd been in the hotel bar for a few hours. Rob had stopped drinking 2 hours earlier, now he watched Jeff tossing back his poison.

"You know… Hazel…"

"Don't say her name…" Jeff snapped.

"Hazel! Hazel! Hazel! Jeff! Do you really think that she'd be proud of you?! Drunk all day long, in trouble with TNA, hell, IN TNA. She did battle with Punk to get you your job back and this is how you repay her?!"

"You don't get to talk to me about her… never talk about her!"

"Why so we can forget her? She died. It's horrible, but she deserves to be remembered."

Jeff could feel his heart racing and he hated it. He lifted his beer once more. Rob's hand quickly swatted the bottle from his hands. "Enough with the drinking! Face the truth!" he screamed as the bottle crashed onto the tiled floor. "She's gone. It's not your fault! If it's anyone's fault I'd blame Punk in a minute but you need to know that she'd never want you to live like this!"

"You can tell me up and down that it's not my fault but I know that it is!" he screamed as his words slurred. "If it wasn't for me, Punk never would have gone after her! It wasn't ever about Hazel! Punk wanted to destroy me! When I left WWE, he turned to Hazel because he knew it'd kill me not being able to save her!"

"Yeah, but you ran away! You use alcohol to hide your feelings. You are just what Punk said you were!" Rob screamed before realizing his words.

Jeff's face told the hurt he felt inside. He stumbled to his feet, nearly knocking the cups over as he stood unsteadily on his feet. Rob looked at him, knowing that he'd pushed too hard.

"Come on, Man. Sit down…" Rob pleaded.

Jeff shook his head as he glared at him. "You think I'm just like how Punk thinks I am? Maybe when you fall in love with someone and you watch them DIE in a match that YOU put them into, and do nothing to save them until it's too late, then you can tell me how I should feel." He snapped as he began to stumble away.

Three days had passed and Jeff still hadn't talked to Rob. He hadn't gone to any of the TNA shows, or even answered any phone calls. Since everything had happened, he'd pretty much been considered dead so he holed himself up in his house with his liquid medicine knowing that no one would come looking for him. Part of him wished that he would just die so he could be with her again but he knew that was just his pain talking. He had plenty of nights where he'd be awake until the sun came up just so he could avoid the dreams. Ultimately passing out from exhaustion and the dreams always came. Always the same dream and he didn't know what it meant.

_Jeff arrived at the show the next week, his duffle hung from his shoulder and bounced as he walked. He neared the locker room door when he heard a familiar sound. A voice. A voice he knew too well. The duffle dropped from his shoulder as he tried to follow the voice. Turning the corner, there she stood. Her shoulder length brunette hair framing her gorgeous face perfectly. His heart began to race. She looked at him and smiled. He ran towards her trying to pull her into his arms but he couldn't hold her. His arms went right through her. He stood in front of her as she continued to smile at him. 'I love you' she whispered as she placed her hands onto his cheeks. He could feel the warmth of her on his face as she softly kissed his cheek._

_'I love you too…' he muttered looking into her green eyes. 'I'm sorry…'_

_She shook her head as he tried to apologize to her. She smiled at him and placed her finger to his lips. 'Shh..'_

_"Please don't leave me.." he begged._

_"I'm always with you…" she whispered._

_There was a door slam from behind them and there stood Punk. Smug as ever looking at the two of them. "Jeff, help me!" she screamed as Punk grabbed her by the wrist._

_Jeff tried to swing on Punk, but his arms just swung right through him as well. Jeff watched in horror as Punk led her away as she screamed. Jeff heard an ear-piercing scream._

Jeff woke up in his bed, drenched in sweat. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Jeff had experienced the same nightmare he had every night since she died. He looked around his room and saw all the alcohol bottles and felt his hangover. "I need help…" he muttered to himself as he covered his eyes with his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Jeff…' her voice called to him so softly it sounded like a song. 'Jeff…'

He opened his eyes and there she stood, as beautiful and breath-taking as ever. Her shoulder-length hair hung around her face and cascaded from her shoulders. Her green eyes connected with his and he felt as if they could start a small fire with the intensity between the two pairs of eyes. She smiled at him as he gazed at her, inaudibly. 'I love you…'

'I love you, Hazel… I need you…' he muttered back to her.

'I need you too…' she muttered as she stroked his cheek softly.

He pulled her into a hug. He could feel her warmth. He could smell her sweet scent which always managed to drive him wild. This was the part of the dream he always dreaded. This was when someone would come and take her away from him. His body tensed. He could feel it. Her eyes darted to him. 'Relax'

'You always disappear…'

She shook her head. 'You need to find me to save me. Only you can…'

He stared at her with a million potential questions in his head. 'I can't save you… you're…' he couldn't even mouth the words. She smiled softly. 'You can save me… save me from this place…' she whispered as she brought her lips to meet his. He felt the softness of her lips on his. He began to stroke her hair as she kissed him. He didn't want to let her go. He couldn't. Her body tensed as she suddenly broke the kiss and turned from him. His arm shot up to connect with hers unsuccessfully. 'Hazel…'

She turned to face him with a look of terror in her eyes. Jeff looked in the direction of where she'd been looking and found a darkness coming towards them. His arms instinctively grabbed her and held her close to him. 'You have to hurry…' she said weakly.

The dark cloud seemed to be moving closer and faster than Jeff could imagine. Before he could react, the cloud engulfed them. His personal space quickly turned cold and uncomfortable. He heard Hazel scream and felt her body stiffen within his arms. Jeff saw the cloud passing as he looked out into the darkness. 'It's almost over…' he announced to her. Once the cloud passed, light filled the sky again. He looked down to his arms, and found an eerie discovery. Hazel's beautiful face was gone, and had been replaced with a skeleton. The discovery made his body stiffen and anguish filled his body as he realized he was holding her body. 'Hazel!' he screamed. 'Hazel!'

"Jeff! Jeff, Wake up!" a voice called. He felt his body being shaken as his eyes quickly opened. There he found RVD standing over him with a look of concern on his face. It was just a dream. A nightmare actually but it took a minute for his breathing to slow down. He cupped his hands over his mouth as he attempted to calm himself down.

"Another nightmare?" Rob asked as he handed Jeff a bottled water.

"They are getting worse. I don't know what to do." He sighed as he allowed his head to rest in his hands. His hair hung down, covering his face. Jeff looked around after a few minutes and realized that he wasn't at home or even close to it. Rather, he was in the TNA locker room when he'd dozed off. His body, mind, and spirit were worn out and felt broken. He couldn't take the guilt anymore.

"You going to be ok for the match tonight?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, of course. I just need some air."

"You sure? I'm sure we could work without you." Rob asked with concern still filling his voice.

Jeff nodded his head "Just give me a few minutes ok?"

As he walked towards the exit doors, he felt his heart throb once more. He couldn't handle this. Every time he slept, he had these nightmares, even though this dream had been completely different from the others. He reached the door and felt the cool air blast him in the face as he opened the door. It was unseasonably cold, but the air helped to cool his face down. He walked towards the railing and peered out into the dark murky water as he released a huge sigh.

"It's not your fault you know…" a voice behind him spoke suddenly almost causing him to jump from his own skin. He didn't recognize the voice and the darkness didn't help identify the newcomer either. "There's still time. Ways to make these nightmares end. You have been having nightmares haven't you, Jeffrey…" the voice seemed to taunt him. He recognized it after a moment, just couldn't pin point from where or why. "It's ok, nightmares are normal. With my help, they will go away…"

"Who are you?" he demanded as his eyes shifted from right to left looking for the voice.

"I'm right here…" the voice said with a small laugh behind it. Jeff turned his head towards the light and saw a figure sitting on the bench under the light. He stared and felt a sense of confusion over take him. "Oh my God." He muttered as the figure came into the light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I don't care how you handle this, but you need to handle it! I don't mean tomorrow or next week! I need this handled NOW!" Undertaker screamed a loud. "If my plans are ruined it will mean ALL of you will be to blame!" he continued to scream.

"It's too late! He probably already talked to him!" Matt Hardy stated with panic in his voice.

Taker's face strained as he tried to control his temper. "Well, you need to stop him from coming here and putting it all together. "

"If he knows… how can we stop him?" Kane questioned.

"Find a way… or I will…" his voice boomed. "Jeff Hardy has been perfectly content to hide in TNA and stay away from the WWE Universe. I don't need him running back here, expecting a battle, over what misconceptions a bumbling fool has come up with…."

"Is there any truth to what he's been saying?" Kane asked quickly.

Taker's eyes began to glow with the fury he felt deep within himself. "How can you ask me that, Brother?"

"It's just if it was true…"

"It's NOT!" Taker boomed. "Don't you think if it were, I'd be doing everything in my power to fix the situation!"

"Close your mouth… it's not that unexpected to see me again is it?" the face asked with a slight laugh to the question.

Jeff stared in awe at his former team mate. He looked the same as he had the last time Jeff had seen him. He hadn't seen him in over 7 years. In all honesty, Jeff never thought he'd see him again. Especially not now, and not like this.

A smile crossed the new-comer's face. "You have been having nightmares… right?"

He lowered his head feeling ashamed by the answer. "Yes."

"About Hazel?"

"Yes…"

"And you blame yourself for what happened to her?" the voice continued to taunt.

Jeff ran his hands roughly over his hair. "Of course!" he screamed after a moment. "Wouldn't you?"

"Hazel was always a head strong girl… just like her mother. There was nothing you could have done to persuade her otherwise."

"I could have stopped Punk! I could have done something! I left her to deal with that alone!"

"BUT she loves you!" the voice exclaimed.

"She loved me! Loved!" he screamed feeling overwhelmed again.

"You think you have these nightmares because she doesn't love you?" the voice asked sounding remorseful.

"How can she still love me? After what I did to her! After everything that happened! She's dead because of me!" he screamed feeling his body shake as he allowed the words to flow from his mouth. "Why are you even here? You wouldn't help me when you were supposed to, so why are you here now?"

He was silent for a moment. "Because, Hazel is the most important thing to the both of us…"

Jeff scuffed at his comments. "You have NEVER been close to Hazel!"

"I'm closer than you know… and I stayed away to protect her! If Taker or Kane realized the truth, they would have killed her. I stayed away from her, watching from a distance, but I did that for her! But they realized what the truth was!" he exclaimed.

Jeff looked at him with disbelief at his words. "And what truth would make Taker and Kane lose it and kill her for? She's their sister."

"Half sister."

Jeff looked at him with shock. "What are you talking about? This is ridiculous! I need to go get ready for my match and hope that I never think of seeing you again!"

"Jeff, listen to me! It's true! Hazel is Kane's half- sister… she's nothing to Taker. All were raised to believe that they are full brothers and sister… but in reality, they couldn't be further from the happy family!"

"This is insane!" he screamed as he turned to leave.

"Stop!"

Jeff turned quickly and shot him a blood-chilling look. "Why should I? You're insane!"

"Hazel's my daughter! Taker found out and he lost his mind. Everything that has happened had NOTHING to do with you! It was about Hazel and me. Taker wanted to punish me! You were just the way to get to her…" he exclaimed.

Jeff stared at the man, who now looked broken, unable to process his words.

"Taker found out the truth and decided to destroy her. He took your brother and Punk under his control. He wanted to make her suffer for picking you over her and when nothing broke you two up, he knew he needed to remove you from the picture. Everything else that happened was a test of Hazel and her endurance."

"Which she obviously failed…" he said bitterly.

"Or did she?"


	5. Chapter 5

~*~ Chapter 5 ~*~

"She's gone. I think it's safe to say that Taker won…." Jeff replied bitterly.

"I don't think she is…" his voice sounded soft for the first time. "There's a lot about Taker and my history that I can't get into right now but I think Taker knows how valuable Hazel is to me and l don't think he'd kill her. Did you see her after she was taken to the hospital?"

Jeff looked at him in awe. "I saw her in the coffin…"

"Did you see them lower her into the ground?" the voice seemed edgy now.

Panic and disgust filled Jeff. Why did he constantly have to relive those last days. "No, I couldn't take it so I left before they lowered it."

"Jeff, you need to trust me. I think that Taker knows more then he lets on. I would feel if it she was dead."

Jeff's eyes lit up wildly. "I don't trust you. I never did. Never will!"

"Jeff please!" the voice begged.

"No! No! No!" he screamed. "Why would you do this to me? Put me through this again? I love Hazel with all my heart and it's my fault Cm Punk brutalized her to the point that she couldn't be saved! Taker and Kane didn't do this, I did!"

"Hazel is the good and Taker is the evil. They are counterparts. They need each other to survive. Right now, with Hazel out of the picture, this is no good in his world. He is running rampid and there's no one to stop him…."

"Hazel never could beat him. She wasn't strong enough…"

"She has his heart!"

Jeff looked at him, his mouth dropped.

"It's true. Taker will consider Hazel's feelings more than he ever considers Kane's. Her actions of loyalty have taught Taker what it means to be loyal. She jumped over your body more than once to protect you. Not caring about what that person would do to her more delicate body. She never cared because of her love for you!"

Jeff felt like he could burst into tears at any given moment. "I need a drink." He announced standing up.

"You need to sit the hell down." His voice boomed shoving him back into the seat. "You need to go back to the Universe. Taker's planning a birthday celebration for Hazel. I think it would be nice for you to attend. "

"She's DEAD!" he screamed. The words tearing at his heart strings.

"Even if she is, don't you think there's a way to save her? Taker has powers… I wouldn't doubt if he's found a way by now…." His voice trailed.

"You're crazy! You're a crazy old man!" Jeff screamed as he walked away from him. "You want to battle the Taker over this, you do it on your own."

RVD was standing in the hallway when Jeff came running past him. "Jeff?" he called.

"Not now…" he said still running towards the parking lot.

RVD watched as Jeff pushed the door open and disappeared into the lot.

Jeff ran towards his car and as he got closer, saw a familiar set of blonde locks sitting on the hood of his car. He would know this hair anywhere. "Gangrel! Leave me alone!" he screamed.

The head turned. "Gangrel?" there was a slight laugh in his voice.

"Edge?" Jeff exclaimed.

"The one and only!" he said in his normal pompous voice. "Listen, I know that Gangrel is insane and probably sounded like a damn fool, but you need to know that he's right. Hazel isn't gone. I don't know what Taker and Kane have done with her, but something is definitely weird back at the Universe. They are all squabbling and its falling apart right in front of Taker. He needs Hazel back to restore balance to his life."

Jeff looked at another of his former enemies with doubt in his eyes. "It's crazy. Hazel's gone. I held her in my arms as she coughed up blood and told me she loved me one last time…"

"I know. It doesn't make sense I know but you need to believe. Hazel is an amazing woman. More amazing then even she knows. She wasn't ever supposed to fall in love with you. She wasn't ever supposed to fall in love at all, but especially not with you."

"Is Gangrel really her father?" Jeff questioned.

"Surprisingly yeah. I must say Haze definitely got the good end of that gene pool…" he tried to make light of the situation.

"So she's a vampire?"

Edge shook his head. "No, her mother was human."

"Luna?"

Edge laughed. "God no. Luna? Seriously?"

Jeff wasn't amused.

"Luna isn't Hazel's mother. Hazel never knew that Paul wasn't her father either. So you can't be upset that she never told you. Hazel and I were supposed to fulfill this plan that Gangrel had. Taker didn't know back then that Hazel wasn't his real sister so he never approved of us being together. Well, you see that Hazel also didn't feel the same way about me as I did about her."

"Obviously…"

"But, she fell in love with you and its true love. No one could break you two up. No one. Not even with all the attempts we all made…"

"So she's not dead? Taker and Kane paid a doctor to say she was dead just to mess with me but they're hiding her somewhere just to mess with me?" Jeff snapped.

"They didn't pay a doctor off. Taker gave her a bottle of water right before the match with Punk. It looked like water but it wasn't. The liquid protected Hazel from a lot of Punk's movements and gave her more durability. I mean, come on. No one expected Hazel to last a few minutes in that cage, let alone win."

Jeff's eyes widened. "So she's alive?"

"We all seem to think so. Myself, Gangrel, Christian, Jericho... we all still feel her prescence and her calming effect she has on all of us."

Jeff could feel the tears coming. He didn't care. "I need to find her."

"We think that something is planned to happen during their little birthday celebration..." Edge stated.


	6. Chapter 6

+Chapter 6+

Taker sat in his locker room, hands over his eyes, lost in the thoughts that had plagued him for months. He had the power to save her all those months ago, but his pride had gotten in the way. His inability to understand how powerful her love for Jeff really was, and his uncaring attitude involving the whole match had ultimately paralyzed him from even trying to help. Back then, he figured that Hazel had gotten herself into the situation, and therefore could get out of it on her own. If he would have known then what he knew now, his actions would have been completely different. He never realized how much he needed and loved Hazel. Whether she was his sister or not, they had been raised to believe they were for so long that now, DNA didn't matter to him. Hazel Harper was his sister, through blood or not. He loved her and life without her had been far harder than he ever could have imagined. He missed her laugh, her smile, her stubbornness, her goofiness… he missed her. Without her, he felt powerless. He couldn't even save her and that made him feel completely useless. Although no one would say it, Taker didn't seem as fierce as he once had. He seemed weak, almost human, since Hazel's death. Now, Gangrel was convinced that Hazel was alive and that Taker was hiding her from everyone. It didn't make sense to him at all. He'd tried everything in his power, and it still hadn't saved Hazel. Now, he anticipated Jeff Hardy to return to the WWE Universe like a knight in shining armor. Jeff's emotional state left little to be desired and knowing his position on Hazel, it would be heated when the confrontation would take place.

* * *

Jeff drove into the parking lot for the WWE superstars. It'd been months since he'd been there. So much had changed. The last time he'd been here was the last night of Hazel's life. That was the last night he felt his place to be in the WWE Universe. Gangrel and Edge were fixed on the idea that Hazel was still alive and being hidden away by her brothers. Knowing that he wouldn't be handed the truth so easily by either of the brothers, he just had to try. He needed the nightmares to stop, and finding Hazel seemed to be the only way. He couldn't imagine Hazel being alive and just opting to stay away from him. IF she was alive, someone was keeping her away. He knew when they first met and fell in love that things weren't always as they seemed in her family. Taker and Kane had special powers, but Hazel never seemed to have any of the family traits. Either of the brothers could break Jeff with their bare hands, but he needed to do this for Hazel, not for him. He stepped inside the arena and pulled his hood of his sweatshirt over his head, in hopes to avoid eyes and recognition from anyone he might pass.

"Jeff…" a voice called.

He swore under his breath for not being fast enough and for being spotted so quickly. He tilted his head as he watched John Morrison pacing towards him.

"So you finally returned…?"

"Not exactly. I'm looking for Kane and Taker."

"Oh fun…"

"Not at all."

"How have you been? You know I'm sorry about Hazel…"

He was genuine. He always was. "I'm getting better... but can we catch up later. I really need to find Kane and Taker."

"Sure. Give me a call sometime." Morrison said as he tapped his shoulder blade before walking away.

Jeff didn't mean to be harsh to John, but he needed to see the brothers while he still had the nerve to say what he was about to say to the two giants. Kane was the obvious second in command, serving under the more powerful Taker so he knew who he needed to see. Over the years, they'd done battle over Hazel but this time it was all different. Jeff walked up the hallway and noticed the names on the doors, he moved slowly down the hall until he stood outside the door he dreaded the most. The black lettering read "Undertaker". Jeff hesitated for a moment then he knocked forcefully.

The pounding on the door didn't frighten Taker, he half expected Jeff hours ago. He opened the door and saw Jeff standing outside the door, looking like a terrified child.

"I thought you'd show up sooner or later…" he said almost jokingly. "Come in…"

Jeff walked into the dark locker room and removed his hood as he watched Taker move across the room.

"You want some?" Taker asked extending a bottle of wine.

Jeff shrugged his head. "No."

"So I take it this isn't a social visit…"

"No… I need to know the truth..."

"About?"

Jeff's eye brow shot up with aggravation.

"I don't know what else to tell you about Hazel. I know Gangrel and Edge have talked to you and put some ridiculous ideas into your head but I wish on EVERYTHING I am that Hazel was alive but she isn't. "

"You never liked us being together, how do I know you're not lying?" Jeff fired back quickly.

"I never understood it! I never understood how you could love someone so much… I do now and it's too late to even tell her!" He screamed.

His tone was different. Almost human. Jeff looked at him in confusion. Taker noted his reaction.

"She's my sister and I love her. I didn't protect her and I regret it every day! She needed me and I didn't understand. So I let her go and did nothing. Do you have any idea how horrible I feel?"

Jeff looked at him, unsure how to feel, but he knew just by looking at Taker that he wasn't holding Hazel hostage. If anything, Hazel's absence left Taker looking weaker than Jeff had ever seen.


	7. Chapter 7

+Chapter 7+

"Where's Kane?" Jeff asked after a moment.

"I have no idea. Around but where I'm not sure…" he spoke softly. "I doubt Kane knows anything about Hazel. We've both exhausted our minds and powers to no avail."

Jeff slid his hands through his hair in frustration. He didn't know what he should have expected but in his mind, coming to the arena would have produced some type of results.

"Don't get down on yourself… I know it's hard. We just need to learn and accept the fact and try to move on…" Taker added sadly. "Are you going to stick around? I need to get ready for this match."

"I hadn't planned on it…"

"Matt's around. Maybe you two can talk things out…"

Jeff laughed slightly at the thought of reconciliation with his older brother. Matt was the last person he wanted to see.

Taker noted his laugh and stared for a moment. "Sometimes, things are not as they seem…"

"Actions speak louder than words…"

"He's your flesh and blood…."

"He needs to be reminded of that… not me. I never did half of the things that he did to me. I never would have done anything to him…"

"Be that as it may… Do you think Hazel would want you to burn bridges with anyone as important to you as your own brother?"

"Hazel isn't around to pass judgment on me…" the venom of his words stung immediately after the words left his mouth. "Sorry…"

"You're not the only one who lost her, Jeff… stop shutting everyone out…" Taker said commandingly as he headed for the door.

Jeff huffed as he thought about Taker's words. True, Hazel was gone and everyone around had been affected but why did he feel like he was the only one who couldn't just move on? He couldn't sleep. Mostly because he knew the dreams would come if he did. He felt pained everyday and her last match replayed in his head over and over. In his mind, Hazel was closer to him than to anyone else.

They lived together… they were TOGETHER. He didn't save her like he should have and that was what plagued him. It was his fault. It was because of him that she'd done what she'd done. The dreams gave him a soothing sense that he could somehow fix everything. He had to save her. But how could he? Taker and Kane had powers which he didn't and they couldn't save her. How could he? His mind raced as he walked towards the vending machine area.

Was Taker lying? Doubtful. Taker seemed almost human moments ago when he was talking about her. Kane was always closer to her than Taker, so if Taker said they couldn't save her, they couldn't. He sighed to himself. Coming here was a mistake. He'd accomplished nothing. Hazel wasn't here. He cursed Gangrel and Edge in his head for convincing him that she would be there.

Typical of the two of them to capitalize on his grief and offer him a shred of hope, then finding out that the whole trip was a waste. Tonight could not get any worse.

"Jeff…"

The voice was too familiar. It sent shivers down his spine. He was wrong. The night just got worse. He turned to face his brother.

* * *

Kane paced back and forth in deep thought. He'd seen Jeff arrive to the arena, but Jeff hadn't seen him hiding in the shadows. He'd gone to Taker to ask about Hazel no doubt. He wondered how long Jeff would hang around or if his visit was strictly just a visit. He hoped that Jeff wouldn't plan on returning to WWE, rather quickly return to TNA and it'd be the end of it.

Since everything had happened, Kane blamed Jeff solely for what had transpired in regards to Hazel. He blamed Taker to a certain extent for rendering him helpless to watch Hazel be brutalized. He'd never forgive either of the men for their part in Hazel's demise.

He walked into the boiler room, closing the door tightly as he walked into the main part of the room. The pipes rattled and banged as the furnace roared in the distance. There was a dry heat in the room, yet leaky pipes made the room feel muggy. This was his type of feeling, it suited him. He scanned the room as he neared a couch in the corner of the room.

A smile crossed his lips as he neared the couch and saw her sleeping form nestled in a blanket. Her pale white skin of her face and her brunette hair were all that was visible. He placed his hand onto her head. Her breathing was soft and slow. Kane pulled up a chair and sat across from her. He watched over her protectively while she slept.


	8. Chapter 8

+Chapter 8+

The sound of Matt's voice made Jeff's blood run cold. After everything they'd been through together and after everything that Matt had done, forgiveness seemed unobtainable. After all the lies, and the hurtful things. It just made his stomach hurt. He couldn't think of Matt of his loving, older brother anymore.

"Jeff?" his voice pressed on.

He spun to face his brother. "What?" he snapped.

Matt's facial expression seemed surprised by the change in Jeff's voice.

"Listen, I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry." Jeff replied without thinking about his words. Matt's face looked like it stung with hurt, but Jeff honestly didn't care about his feelings.

"I know you're going through a lot with …."

Jeff quickly cut his brother off before he could say her name. He didn't deserve to say her name. "It's not really any of your concern. You stopped being my brother a long time ago. It's done and there's no going back."

"Jeff…" he called but Jeff made no attempt to stop his movement towards the door. Matt watched idly as his younger brother stormed away, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Kane watched her sleep for hours. Cautiously scanning the room for any uninvited guests, he knew what some would think. He stood quickly at the sound coming from the doorway. He covered her face with the blanket as he walked towards the door. He sighed at the sight of a mouse scratching to escape the room. His heart had been racing, now he was back to normal instantly. He opened his duffle bag and removed a white container and a bottle of water. He stared down at her sleeping form with love in his eyes.

He uncapped the container and the bottle. The small white spoon looked awkward in his hand as he shoveled a chalky white powder into the water bottle. Three scoops to be exact. The grit of the powder lined the bottle's bottom. He shook it up, creating a hazy liquid in the once clear bottle. Kane uncovered her still sleeping body as he lifted her from the laying position. Cradling her in his arms he opened her mouth and poured the liquid into her mouth. Her body came alive as she began fighting him.

"Shh…" his voice attempted to soothe her.

He held her arms down and continued to pour the liquid into her mouth. Her body shook violently as he cradled her body in his arms.

"It's ok…" he said as he rocked her in his arms. "It'll help you…"

Her body went still as she slipped back into a state of sleep. Kane took note of her coloring was coming back from the paleness to a more natural coloring. He held her in his arms as he rocked her body.

* * *

Over the next few months, Kane continued his regiment for her and over time she grew stronger. He'd brought her back to life. Kane's reasons weren't as honorable as they should have been; rather Hazel's life would serve a purpose for him. Kane had discovered months before Hazel's epic match the truth about her, a truth that even she didn't know. She was the daughter of Gangrel. She had vampire blood running through her veins. In hindsight, it all made sense: her strength, her fast healing capabilities, and her unnatural flawless youth.

She was more powerful than anyone knew, including Undertaker. Perhaps she was even stronger than himself and Taker. Of that, no one could be certain until she woke up. Taker was the bane of Kane's existence. Always making him feel inferior, stupid, and left him constantly feeling like he should be dead. Taker ruled by fear.

Hazel was Taker's exact opposite. Kind, generous, loving, and honest. For months, Kane wished to escape Taker's hold on him. It was then he discovered the truth about Hazel and it all began to fall into place. His evil plan. It was quite easy to start, everyone else just played their part. Matt Hardy, CM Punk, Hazel, Jeff, Taker… they just played into his trap.

He loved Hazel and he never wanted her to be as hurt as she actually had been, but he'd saved her, it took longer than he thought, but he'd saved her. In his mind, he would be forgiven for his sins. Everything he'd done the night of her match had a reason.

The water with his solution was given to her prior to the match to help her body withstand the blows. The same solution he'd been giving her to aid in her recovery. To his amazement, he'd hidden her presence from Taker.

Everyone believed she was dead. He watched her sleep as his mind went back to the night at the hospital. He stole her from the hospital bed after enchanting a doctor to tell everyone that she hadn't made it. She'd been with him ever since. His plan wasn't just to make everyone believe she was dead, no, that was just the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

**+Chapter 9+**

"Hey Jeff…" John Morrison called as Jeff walked into the arena from the parking lot.

"Hey..." he said with a slight smile on his face. He swung his duffle bag from his shoulder and placed it on to the floor. "How you doing?"

"Great, glad to be back from vacation. How have you been?" Morrison asked as he sipped on his soda.

Honestly, Jeff felt better since returning to the Universe. In a weird way, he felt closer to Hazel here than he had at TNA. The dreams weren't as frequent and he finally felt more like himself. He was happier. He was semi-dating Eve, although he wouldn't fully let himself get close to her. She understood and wasn't pressuring him. He nodded at John. "It gets easier every day."

John nodded his head. He'd been a good friend of Jeff and Hazel for a while and it tore him up inside to see Jeff hurting so badly after Hazel's passing. "That's a good thing. Hazel never would have wanted you to be unhappy without her you know. She loved you and I know she never wanted you to blame yourself."

"I know, but is it weird that I do?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Hazel was always doing what she needed to do, regardless of what any of us had to say about it."

Jeff smiled. He thought about Hazel and he knew it was true. Remembering her didn't hurt as much as it had in the past. He smiled slightly. "I miss her…"

"We all do…"

"Her birthday's coming up soon… that's going to be a hard day…"

John bit his lip and looked at Jeff sympathetically. "Man, I'm sorry…"

* * *

Kane smiled at his sister. **_His_** sister. Not Taker's. **_His_**. He loved the sound of it. **_His…_** finally, for once, he had something that Taker didn't. Her coloring was finally back to normal, she was breathing normally, and he expected her to wake up anytime now. The first time in months he'd hear her voice, actually speak to her. He nudged her slightly and called her name.

"Hazel…"

Her body moved slightly. He called her again. Almost instantly at the sound of her name for the second time, her eyes flashed opened. Kane smiled at her as she looked at him with confusion on her face.

"Kane?" she asked weakly.

"Yes, yes my sweet sister. How are you feeling?"

Her hand shot to her head. "My head feels weird… Where's Jeff?" she asked as she looked around the damp boiler room.

Kane had his plan already in his head. He was ready to mold Hazel into his ideal vision. He bit his lip as he faced her, but was filled with joy as he prepared to tell her about the recent events. "Hunny, just rest please…"

"Kane?"

"Hazel, what do you remember?"

She stared at him in confusion. "I remember the match with Punk and winning. I remember Jeff telling me he loved me…"

"Hunny, you got hurt really bad… you've been unconscious for 6 months."

Hazel looked at him and smirked. "You're sucha liar."

"I swear… " He tossed her his cell phone.

Her eyes bludged as she read the date and quickly tried to stand up. "Oh my God…"

"Whoa. Wait…."

Before he could stop her, her legs gave out from the sudden movement and she fell back to the couch. "Where's Jeff?" she demanded.

"Hazel, please calm down. Please." He begged.

"Kane! Where's Jeff? Where's Taker?" she screamed.

"Please just calm down."

Her eyes flashed up at him. Their hazel green still burned brightly like they always had. "Kane…"

"You can't blame them. They thought you wouldn't ever get better. I told them to have faith but they didn't."

"Excuse me?"

"Jeff's dating Eve now… and Taker is business as usual. I'm the only one who thought you'd make it through this. Everyone just gave up on you… everyone except me."

Her eyes looked at him in disbelief. She didn't know whether to cry or to throw something. She wanted to see for herself. She looked at Kane, knowing that this wasn't a joke. Kane wouldn't lie to her about this. He wasn't that cruel.

Kane was playing this better then he thought he would have. He was impressed with his own acting abilities. Hazel looked so broken. This was his plan. He needed her to be vulnerable and against everyone but him for his plan to work. He kept stressing that he was the only one who was waiting for her. To Hazel, everyone else moved on without giving her an afterthought. The fact that Jeff and Eve were dating was the icing on the cake for Kane. Undertaker giving up on her was one thing, but the love of her life dating someone else was a completely other story and Kane loved it.

"Kane?" her voice sounded teary.

"Hunny, I'm sorry…"

"He just gave up on me?"

"He didn't give up on you right away… but yeah, one day he was visiting you in the hospital, and the next I saw him holding Eve's waist."

Hazel lowered her head to her knees and grabbed her hair in her fists. She twisted the plumes of hair as she screamed into her knees. To Kane's elation, the light bulbs in the boiler room began to glow brighter. He smiled to himself, she was stronger then he thought.

"Hazel…" he called.

Her eyes shot up in his direction, instead of their usual hazel green, they now glowed a golden honey color. "What?" she snapped.

"Please relax…"

"What about Taker?"

"What about him?"

"He didn't have a spell to cure me? Or he just didn't care enough to try?" She snapped as her eyes narrowed. "And why am I in a boiler room and not a hospital?"

Kane had a perfect explanation for this as well. "The doctors told us that you had suffered severe head trauma and more than likely you'd not recover. Taker wanted to take you off life support so you wouldn't be a vegetable. I told them no, I begged for them to give you more time. But they refused. I kept you in the hospital long as I could but no one would help me pay for it. So I had to bring you here."

Hazel's eyes were glowing now, the lights were flickering in the boiler room, and he felt an eerie coolness fill the room. He smiled to himself. He was right, Hazel was stronger then she had been. Her anger was making her stronger.

"So everyone gave up on me but you?" she asked. Her voice sounded hurt.

"Yes," he lied.

She nodded her head sadly. Her eyes lowered to the ground. She looked totally destroyed.

'Bingo' Kane thought to himself as he looked at his sister. His breath was like steam in the air. In a few moments, Hazel's mournful mood had dropped the temperature in the room to practically freezing.

* * *

Reviews please... :)


	10. Chapter 10

+Chapter 10+

Kane looked at his watch. It was time for the pre-show meeting. He left the boiler room leaving Hazel in a subdued state. Subdued was putting it mildly. She hadn't moved in almost an hour. Her mind seemed to be reeling. He felt bad, but not bad enough to tell her the truth. Having Hazel in his corner was his main objective. He returned and opened the door, expecting to find her exactly the way he'd left her. However, she wasn't on the couch. In fact she wasn't in the boiler room at all.

"Hazel!" he screamed. Nothing. His heart began to race. Where was she… who would see her? A million things began racing through his mind.

Almost as though she'd heard his voice from the hallway, the door slammed opened moments later. The banging door made him jump but felt relived quickly after realizing it was Hazel in the doorway.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

Her eyes flickered to his. She looked different. She normally would have answered his questions. Now, she looked at him with a sense of authority.

"Hazel!" his voice boomed.

Her eyes narrowed to his as he felt his body get chills. "I don't report to you!" she screamed placing her hands onto her hips as she continued to stare into his confused eyes.

"Where were you? Who saw you?" he demanded.

"No one saw me." She snapped as she tossed a black cloak into his unexpecting arms. Kane looked at the black material, realizing it was a druid costume.

"Where'd you go?"

"I told you, I don't report to you!" she screamed as she lunged for him.

"Hazel, all we have is each other… I'm just concerned." He said as she attempted to shield himself from her attempted punches.

She looked at him with a smile in her eyes. "No one saw me."

"Who did you see?" he asked feeling something in his gut.

"No one saw me." She repeated.

Kane looked at his sister. She smiled at him. He wondered what she wasn't telling him. She seemed to have quickly gotten over the news which had left her broken hours earlier. He had a match that night against Jack Swagger. As the time approached for him to leave her again, he wondered if she'd disappear once again. He changed into his ring gear while she sat silently.

"I have a match." He announced.

"Have fun." She laughed softly.

He looked at her in amazement. She was so different than the girl he'd known. "You going to wait for me here?"

"I guess I have to." Her words sounded playful.

He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong. He left the boiler room trying to get his head into the game. Swagger was an easy victory but if his head wasn't in the game, it could be disastrous. He climbed the steps as he adjusted his gloves. Once he reached the top of the staircase, he stopped in his tracks as he saw a horrific scene. C.M. Punk was lying motionless on the floor as emts and event staff surrounded him. A few superstars and divas stood off to the side looking on. Kane saw the looks on the faces surrounding the area. He looked to Punk's motionless body and had an awful feeling in his gut. Edge stood close by and smirked as he approached Kane.

"What happened?" Kane asked trying to sound concerned.

Edge laughed slightly. "Like you care about Punk… after everything he did to Hazel, I'm surprised you'd so any concern."

Kane huffed. "Actually, I'd like to offer my thanks to whoever did this…"

Edge smirked. "Such brute force… I figured it was you or Taker, honestly."

Kane shook his head.

"Too bad, that means that I have more competition around here. I don't want to cross the guy who did that. I like not looking like a pretzel." He said shaking his head as he walked away from the scene.

Kane looked as the emts loaded Punk onto a gurney. Without a doubt, he knew who'd done this.

* * *

"Hazel! Low profile!" Kane screamed.

"I TOLD you know one saw me!" she screamed back.

"So now you're going to assault **_everyone_**?"

"Not _everyone_… just the ones who deserve it!"

"Hazel!"

"Kane!" she screamed. His body got a chill as she screamed his name. "They will all pay for what they did… starting with the one who started it all… I didn't kill him! I'm not a murdering monster… just teaching him a lesson!"

"So you're a teacher now?"

Her eyes narrowed as he ran his hands over his face, grabbing the bridge of his nose. "This isn't the plan!"

Her eyes twinkled at him. "Well, I'm stronger then you and I'm in charge. You're plan sucks so now we're using my plan."

"Which is what? Destroy everyone you feel wronged you?" he snapped.

She laughed. "That's just the beginning… but I refuse to be hidden away any longer."

"You can't just go out there!"

"Watch me!" she screamed. "They all need to know that I'm alive, well, and ready to take this place over by force if necessary."

"How? How are you going to get this to happen?"

She laughed. "I have a plan…"

"Well?" he asked.

"With all due time..." she smiled.

Kane looked at her. She'd changed dramatically. She was giving into her dark side without even consulting with her conscience. He couldn't complain, this is how he wanted her to be, he just missed the Hazel he'd grown up with.

* * *

Hazel went out for a stroll while Kane showered. She wanted to see things for herself. She turned the corner when she heard Eve's voice. She poked her head to see Jeff standing next to Eve. Hazel's heart began to race at the sight of him.

"Did you hear about Punk? I heard Kelly saw him drop from the rafters out near the parking lot."

"Drop?"

"I wasn't there… but that's what everyone's saying."

"How does someone just drop from the rafters?"

_'It's not that hard when someone pushes you from the rafters.' Hazel laughed to herself._

"Jeff, I told you I don't know. Just seems kinda weird doesn't it?" Eve asked. "I'm worried…"

"Punk made a lot of enemies, it could have been anyone."

_'Yeah, because everyone could climb to the rafters.' Hazel listened, adding her own commentary._

"Just the idea of it… I mean what if it's someone who has a target list? You could be next." She sounded scared.

"Shh, it's ok. Don't be scared." Jeff said soothingly as he wrapped his arm around Eve's shoulders.

Hazel couldn't remark anything witty. The sight of Jeff comforting Eve took her by surprise. Her chest began to throb. She couldn't take it. She turned the corner and took off away from the pair.

Jeff stared at Eve.

"I know how much you love Hazel, and I know how hard it is for you, but I really like you Jeff. I know Hazel wouldn't want you to alone and unhappy without her but maybe I could make you happy again." She smiled as she leaned up to kiss his lips.

Before Jeff could react, there was a loud shattering sound coming from the parking lot area. "What the hell?" he cursed as he took off in the direction of the sound. Eve ran behind Jeff looking terrified.


	11. Chapter 11

+Chapter 11+

Hazel ran her hands through her hair as she walked away from the sight of Eve and Jeff together. Something about it just bothered her. Jeff with another girl; comforting another girl… it made her chest hurt. Part of her wanted to break Eve's spine in two parts, the other half wanted to cry her eyes out. She loved Jeff… she'd always loved him. They'd spent years together, and time apart, but they'd always loved each other.

She'd had that match to save him. She injured herself, almost killed herself, for him. And now, he was running around with Eve forgetting that she'd even existed. It hurt her deeply. As she walked closer towards the parking lot, she saw Matt Hardy standing by the window overlooking the parking lot. He turned to face her almost instantly, like he sensed her. Her eyes caught his eyes, as he stared on like he'd seen a ghost. His lips were moving as he began to approach her.

"I knew it!" he screamed.

She quickly surveyed her location. No one else was around, but with Matt's mouth, it might not be that way for long. He was close; she could feel his body heat coming closer.

"I knew you were alive!" he screamed throwing his arms around her. "Come on, we need to find Jeff…"

The feeling of his arms wrapped around her and the mention of his name made her head throb once more. She pushed away from him, but he came close once more.

"Stop!" she screamed extending her hand in front of her body and extending towards him.

He came closer once more and Hazel shifted her hand to the side. Her hand movement caused Matt's body to slam through the glass window out into the parking lot. The glass shattering rumbled through the hallway as she used the noise as a getaway distraction.

"Sorry…" she thought to herself as she quickly tucked herself through an exit door.

She heard voices and knew he'd be fine. Help was coming. She didn't mean to hurt him. She shook her hand as she headed back towards the boiler room. She'd never had a power so strong before, and now, she felt invincible. One hand movement could throw a 200 plus pound man through a window. She needed to figure out what had happened to her since the cage match until her throwing Matt through the glass.

* * *

Kane stood with his arms folded by the door as Hazel slid past him to re-enter the room. She looked at him as she passed.

"Do I even want to know?"

"I threw Matt through the glass window… but it was an accident…"

"Hazel! People don't just accidently get thrown through glass windows… I told you keep a low profile."

"He was getting close and I freaked out. It wasn't my intention… I didn't even know I could throw him through the glass… honestly."

"What the hell? Just stay here… don't go out on your own, 'cuz whenever you do it's disastrous."

"No, I am not a prisoner. I should be allowed to walk around here like I always did. Hell, I have powers now just like you and Taker so it's even more of a reason."

"You're not like Taker or me!"

"Oh but I threw Matt threw glass without touching him and I threw Punk from the rafters without getting him up there in the first place right?" her voice was more authoritative than usual.

"Thought you said you didn't mean to hurt Matt…"

"I didn't mean to…" she screamed.

Kane ran his hand over his bald head. "Haze, you can't attack everyone. I told you."

"Matt just got in the way… he saw me and announced it…"

"So you silenced him?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "You make it sound so horrible when you say it like that!"

"You are going to STAY in here from now on!" Kane screamed.

"Are you INSANE? I'm stronger than you! I don't need to listen to you!"

* * *

Jeff and Eve ran towards the group of people surrounding the broken window. Jeff looked at the shattered window and wondered what could have done that. Morrison was walking away from the group as they approached it.

"What happened?"

"Matt went through the glass…" John said. Seeing the look of concern flash on Jeff's face, he finished. "He's ok. No one knows how it happened. A few event staff guys saw Matt standing by the window a few moments before the crash."

Eve grabbed Jeff's hand quickly. "First Punk, now Matt…" she moaned. "Someone is attacking people…"

Jeff looked at the window. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it. Kane walked into the area and looked at Jeff, the scene, and the glass before walking off. He seemed unconcerned about it; more intent on his own agenda.

John looked at Jeff. "What?"

"It's just weird… Punk now Matt."

"You think it's related?"

"Well, some crazy animal is attacking people…" Eve cried holding Jeff's arm tightly.

"But who would attack Punk then Matt?" John asked. "They aren't close… and I don't know who is feuding with both of them."

"We don't even know WHO is attacking people though..."

John looked at Jeff. "It's just weird that all this would be happening now…"

"What do you mean?" Eve asked.

Jeff bit his lip. "Hazel's birthday is tomorrow…"

Eve looked at the men like they were crazy. "Hazel's dead."

Her words cut Jeff like a knife.

"Jeff?" John called.

"I mean how can someone who's dead go around attacking people?" Eve snapped.

Jeff looked at her.

"I mean come on now, Hazel is dead for one and she wouldn't just hurt people. It's not her. Now if someone was avenging her…."

"Shut up!" Jeff screamed snatching her arm from his.

Eve looked at him like a deer in headlights. He'd never spoken to her like this before and she didn't like it. "Jeff?"

"Just don't!" he screamed as he took off towards the parking lot. Eve watched in shock as he bolted away from them.

* * *

The next day was her birthday, but Hazel didn't feel like celebrating. Kane had a match, and she was strongly advised to stay in the boiler room until he returned. She never listened. She waited until the match began before leaving the boiler room.

She wore the black cloak this time as she emerged from the room. She needed to see her brother. Not Kane, her other brother. She climbed the steps towards the locker rooms and walked slowly down the hall looking at the names on the door.

She stopped at Jeff's door and touched the sign with his name on it. She missed him. He'd forgotten about her. He was with Eve now… She continued down the hall until she reached the door she wanted. The star on the outside read "Taker" and she pushed the door open.

There stood Taker, looking at the black robed figure standing in the middle of his dressing room.

"Can I help you?" he demanded.

"You sure can." She screamed as she revealed herself.

"Hazel?" he gasped as he threw his hand onto his chest in shock.

"You left me! You thought I was better off dead? You think I'm a vegetable now?" she screamed.

He gasped as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"You just left me in that hospital? Wouldn't pay for it? You moved on just like Jeff?" she screamed.

The room's temperature was dramatically colder than it had been. Her rage cooled the room even more as she continued. He couldn't get a word in edge wise.

"Hazel!" he screamed finally.

Her eyes shot to face his. Her golden eyes burned as Taker's eyes widened. "What's happened to you?"

"I'm alive what do you mean? You wanted me dead. You all did!" she screamed.

"Sweetheart…" he said extending his hand to her face.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed. Almost simultaneously the light bulbs on the dressing table shattered one by one.

Taker faced her once more. "Hazel, where have you been?"

She laughed. "Why do you care? You didn't care enough to save me."

"Who were you with?" he asked again trying to remain calm.

"Does it matter? I was with someone who loves me; someone who stayed with me when everyone else abandoned me." She spat.

"Hazel… no one abandoned you. They told us you were dead." He spoke softly.

"Liar." She screamed. "I'll make you pay just like everyone else."

His eyes widened. "Punk and Matt…"

"Yeah, Matt was an accident but yes, that was me."

"How? Someone has done something to you! You weren't ever this strong."

"Hatred does amazing things…" she screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

+Chapter 12+

Jeff sat in the back of the locker room as he dressed for his match alone. He could hear the murmur of the others down the hall but he preferred his solitude. Today would have been Hazel's 30th birthday. He felt that all too familiar pang in his chest at the thought of her face.

Kane stood in the ring waiting for Jeff to arrive. This match was a waste of time. He'd beaten Jeff plenty of times before. Beating Jeff would be easy. He wondered what chaos he'd return to when he went back to Hazel. Jeff's theme music played and he became visible on the stage. The crowd began to cheer as he came into view. Kane glared at his opponent as he adjusted his gloves.

Jeff's face looked exhausted and in no condition to even attempt to fight Kane. The two men's eyes met and Kane sneered at Jeff.

The match began with Kane on the offense. Jeff didn't look like he even was trying to defend himself. Kane looked like a bully, continually going after someone who had no desire to fight back. The referee kept asking Jeff if he could continue, but the match was never stopped.

Kane grabbed Jeff for the choke slam and the lights cut off. The crowd went silent and Kane released his grip around Jeff's neck. Hazel's music began to blare through the arena causing the crowd to cheer and scream with excitement. Kane looked towards the stage wondering what she was doing. He had misjudged her reaction to the powers. He was hoping she'd do his bidding without opposition, however, like usual, she had a mind of her own. Jeff looked shocked and waited anxiously to see what was going on in the arena. She never became visible but her music played on. A video began playing, a video that contained images of Hazel through various times in her WWE lifetime. Jeff's heart began to throb as the cage match clips rolled on. Her scream filled the arena… over and over again.

Jeff couldn't look anymore. He looked away and covered his ears as he kneeled on the mat. Finally, the screen went black and "Happy Birthday Hazel" was all that could be seen on the screen. The crowd was a mix of emotions. The screen went black again and the lights cut back on.

Kane was smirking at Jeff's reaction. Jeff looked like he'd been hit by a Mac truck. His hands clutched his chest. Jeff's eyes flashed to Kane.

"Who did that?" Jeff screamed. His anger and hurt was visible.

"Not I…." Kane said looking confused. "How could I when I was out here with you?"

Footage from backstage began to play again. Jeff's head jolted as he heard voices screaming. Kane and Jeff watched as Undertaker was found backstage, unconscious, and looking badly beaten.

"What the hell?" Kane muttered under his breath knowing that Hazel was up to no good in the back. He had to hide the smile in his eyes from the thought of his brother being taken out by his little sister. Jeff looked at Kane in shock. Who in the WWE could hurt Taker so badly?

The lights shut off again and Hazel's music began to play again. This time, the crowd was silent. All were unsure of what was happening. Fog began to fill the area as Jeff forced his eyes to focus on the stage. The crowd began cheering as Hazel's form appeared on the stage surrounded by the fog. Her eyes were locked on the ring, and she didn't act the same. She approached the ring her eyes were locked on Kane and she avoided looking at Jeff entirely. She slid into the ring and went towards Kane.

"What are you doing?" she screamed.

Kane looked at her at a loss for words.

"Finish him!" she screamed shoving Kane towards Jeff.

Jeff was in awe. It was like a dream. He didn't even hear her orders. His eyes were locked on her, but she wouldn't even look at him. Kane looked into her eyes, knowing that she was serious. He turned, and grabbed Jeff. He didn't even fight back. Kane lifted Jeff up into the air by his neck and looked back at Hazel for her approval. She smiled as Kane threw his body towards the mat. The crowd booed as Hazel and Kane exited the ring. Jeff withered in pain on the mat as he watched her walking away. It was insane to him. Here she was, back from the dead…

But why was she angry with him?


	13. Chapter 13

+Chapter 13+

Jeff struggled to his feet, rolled out of the ring, and began running up the ramp in hot pursuit of Kane and Hazel. He burst through the curtains and saw Eve standing there waiting.

"Where is she?" he panted, almost completely out of breath.

Eve looked at him with surprise in her eyes. "Hazel just told Kane to choke slam you! Did you not see that?"

Jeff didn't have time for the obvious. "Where is she?"

"She had you choke slammed! Do you really think she cares about seeing you?" Eve screamed.

"Hazel!" he screamed as he looked around the backstage area. He was ready to run after her in any direction.

"Jeff!" Eve screamed grabbing his arm.

He looked at her, her eyes pleaded with him. He looked into her eyes. "I have to find her. I love her."

"And you think she loves you?" Eve screamed refusing to unlock her hold on his arm.

"She didn't look at me... she couldn't look at me…" he muttered. "Eve, you need to let me go…"

"She doesn't love you! I do!" Eve screamed.

Jeff couldn't process her words. He needed to find Hazel. "I'm sorry." He muttered as he snatched his arm from Eve's grasp. He didn't turn to face her again, but as he ran away from her, he knew she was probably crying. He cared about her feelings, but finding Hazel was more important at the moment.

"Hazel!" he screamed as he ran through the backstage areas. He ran towards the locker rooms and saw Kane in the hallway.

"Go away!" Kane bellowed as Jeff approached him.

"Where is she?" he panted.

"She doesn't want to see you!" Kane spat.

"I need to see her!" he screamed refusing to back down to the towering monster.

Kane backed him onto the wall and glared at him. "I told you, to get out of here!"

Jeff felt the coldness of the wall on his back. "I can't do that."

Kane shoved his body onto the wall. The solidness of the wall now made his back buckle. Kane sneered as Jeff struggled to get to his feet.

"I told you… Hazel doesn't want to see you."

"Hazel!" Jeff screamed holding his arm against his chest as he struggled to his feet. "Hazel!"

She paced inside the locker room, hearing Jeff's voice from the other side of the door was killing her. She loved him. She always had. She wished things could just go back to normal and everything would be the same again. She knew better. She knew things couldn't ever be the same again. She could hear his voice calling her name and Kane's laughter. She couldn't stand it anymore.

Kane laughed as Jeff tried to pass him in attempt to open the door. Jeff stopped when the door flew open. There she stood, looking more beautiful then he remembered.

"What are you doing here?" her voice sounded softer, more like the Hazel he knew and loved.

"Hazel…" he replied softly. His eyes shot to Kane who was a physical barricade between them. Kane had no intention of moving, so he continued. "I needed to see you… to know that…. it's real."

Hazel touched Kane's shoulder. "Give us a minute." She said as he turned to face her.

"What?" he demanded.

"Just a minute…" she replied softly. Her eyes turned to Jeff. "Come here."

Jeff moved towards her as Kane angrily began walking up the hallway. He followed her into the locker room as she closed the door after them. She turned to look at him. "What are you doing here?"

His hands shot for hers, causing her to move away from him.

"Hazel?" he questioned.

"What?" she replied looking at him intensely.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamt of this…."

She looked at him with wonder in her eyes as he looked at her lovingly. "Of what? Me not being on machines?"

Jeff looked at her, the confusion was written on his face. "Machines?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm referring to." She snapped. "You and everyone else just thought I was better off dead. You didn't love me! Go back to Eve…"

Her words hurt her own heart. She could feel her voice beginning to crack as she spoke them.

"Hazel, you were dead. They told us you were dead! We had a funeral! I've been a mess without you! I love you! I have no idea what you're talking about!" he lunged to grab her hand. "Look at me! I love you! I thought I'd lost you! Then these dreams about you… they wouldn't stop…"

"What do you mean? Kane said you all left me in the hospital to die…"

"Kane? You were with Kane all this time?"

"Of course…"

"Kane lied to you! He hid you from us for months! If I knew you were alive… I never would have left your side… I love you! You're my world."

The warmth of his hand on her cool skin felt good. "Please don't touch me." She said softly shrugging him off. "Please just go."

He looked at her; his eyes were wide with hurt. "Don't you love me?"

She couldn't show him her anxiety from the question. "Please go…"

"Look at me…" he begged trying to nudge her chin up towards him.

"Stop." She said shoving him away from her.

The shove sent Jeff stammering backwards slightly. His shock matched hers.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered quickly.

"What's happened to you?"

She refused to look at him or answer. He touched her shoulder and her eyes met his instantly. Instead of her brilliant green eyes, he was met with a golden iris instead.

"Please go…" she said.

"Punk and Matt…. That was you?"

His look pierced her. "Yes and Undertaker…"

"How?"

"I don't know. Please just stay away from me. I don't know how to control it."

"What did they do to you?" he demanded trying to pull her body closer to his.

"Stop! Get out!" she screamed pushing him with all her might. He stumbled backwards towards the door. "Please Jeff… please." She screamed clutching her hair in her hands. "I can't control it! I can't! I don't know what happened…!" she screamed as she began destroying the room. His body jumped when the lamp smashed into the wall, shattering into a million tiny, broken pieces. She slumped onto the floor, clutching her head in her hands. She sobbed into her hands as he watched.

He crawled towards her. "Hazel… please let me be there for you…"

She looked at him. "I didn't mean to hurt Matt… Punk, well, I meant that one, just not that serious…"

"And Taker?"

"I don't know what happened…"

"And the chokeslam?" he questioned.

"I don't know. I just… I can't…" her eyes met his. "I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you… "


	14. Chapter 14

**+Chapter 14+**

Jeff wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her close to his body. She didn't resist. Instead, her face rested on his chest as she sobbed.

"I just don't know what I'd do… or what I could do…" she sobbed.

His hands brushed her silky hair as he tried his best to comfort her.

"I wouldn't hurt you. I'd stop myself. I hope I could at least…" she sobbed.

Outside the door, Kane was screaming for entry to the locker room. "Hazel! Open this door NOW!" he shouted from the hallway.

Hazel's eyes shot up to face Jeff's. There wasn't terror or any concern behind them. She rose to open the door. Jeff's hand shot up to grab hers.

"No, don't." he pleaded.

Her golden eyes starred at him, then shifted to the door. She turned the knob and flung the door open to reveal Kane looking less than pleased.

"Get out!" he screamed as he barged into the room towards Jeff.

"No! Why so you can hide her again? So you can lie to her again?" he screamed at the towering giant.

"You don't belong with her! Just go! She has me, she doesn't need you!" he screamed as he gripped Jeff's arm in his hand.

"Stop!" Hazel screamed as Kane attempted to throw Jeff out of the room.

Kane's eyes glared at her. "Hazel, he doesn't love you! He never came looking for you! He has been with Eve this whole time! Please don't be stupid to believe his lies!"

She looked from her brother, to Jeff.

"Hazel, you know me! You know what we have is real!" Jeff pleaded as he ripped his hand from Kane's grip.

Kane laughed as Jeff grabbed her hand in his. "Jeff, she doesn't need you. She has everything now."

"Haze…" Jeff's eyes pleaded without words.


	15. Chapter 15

+Chapter 15+

His eyes were fixed on her. She wasn't looking at him, but she could feel the power of the gaze on her pale face. Her head was throbbing. For so long she'd been lied to by her brother. He'd convinced her that no one cared about her besides himself. Part of her always had trouble believing that, but Kane was a master manipulator. From the first time she'd seen Jeff, she always had a powerful pull towards him. She could hear Kane and Jeff arguing as she pinched the bridge of her nose. It didn't make sense to her; it never did that everyone would just stop caring. A tiny part knew that to her brothers, she was just a pawn, but this one time, she wanted to believe that her brother had her best interest at heart.

"You need to leave!" Kane yelled.

Before Jeff could respond, Hazel grabbed Jeff's hand into hers. "No, you need to leave!" she screamed.

Kane began laughing at her. "Sister…"

"I mean it!" She screamed.

"You need your shot. Don't let this little scab manipulate you."

"Scab? Who are you calling a scab…?" Jeff demanded attempting to charge Kane. He stopped midstride and looked at Hazel. "Shot? What shot?"

Hazel stared in amazement. "What are you talking about?"

Kane snickered at them as they looked more confused than ever. He walked over to his duffle and removed 2 syringes. "These." He said tossing them onto the couch.

Jeff picked them up and examined them. Neither was labeled. "What is it?"

"You want the truth?" Kane asked Hazel.

Her hair falling onto her face as she glanced at the syringe, her eyes blinked. "What have you been doing to me?" she screamed charging her body towards his in a fit of rage.

She balled her hands into fists and began beating them into his chest. "I hate you! You kept me away from everyone and convinced me that no one loved me. You injected me with needles for MONTHS! You MONSTER!" she screamed as the tears began to stream down her face.

Kane grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to face him eye to eye. "You weakling," he spat at her. "You need your shot, like I told you."

Kane looked at Jeff. "You're not the person she needs. Go back to the bottle and forget about her again." He sneered.

Hazel continued to kick in attempts to free herself from his clutches. Jeff grabbed the syringes and placed them into his pocket. Hazel was still struggling to free herself from her brother when Jeff kicked him in the lower region. Kane's grasp on Hazel quickly released and she landed on her feet on the floor.

"Come on." Jeff screamed as he grabbed her hand and drug her from the locker room. Jeff took off into the hallway running as fast as he could with Hazel trying to keep up with him. "Come on, we got to get out of here!" he yelled. He felt a tug and turned around to see Hazel ready to pass out.

"What's wrong?" he panted.

"I feel so strange…" she muttered before she grabbed her head. Jeff caught her before she completely fainted and hoisted her into his arms. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Hardy!" an angry voice screamed.

Kane appeared as Jeff turned and ran as fast as he could as he held Hazel tightly. It'd been so long since he last held her. He wouldn't let her go again without a fight.

Jeff ran up the hallway screaming. He reached Edge's dressing room and Edge stood bewildered at the door. Once Jeff was inside, Edge slammed the door before Kane could reach the door.

"Let me in!" Kane screamed as he banged on the door.

"Go away!" Edge screamed back at him through the closed door.

Jeff laid Hazel onto the sofa gently as his concerned eyes found Edge.

"What happened?" Edge asked with concern as he stroked Hazel's hair.

Jeff ran his hand through his hair as he looked at Hazel. It still felt like a dream. Here she was, with him, and it wasn't a dream. "They fought and she fainted."

"She fainted?" Edge asked in disbelief.

"Kane was talking about she needed a shot…"

"A shot?"

"Yeah." Jeff said pulling the syringes from his pocket.

Edge covered his mouth upon seeing the syringes.

"You know what these are don't you?" Jeff asked once seeing Edge's reaction.

Edge nodded his head. He looked concerned. "We need to find Gangrel…"

"Is she going to be ok?" Jeff asked but refused to turn away from Hazel.

"I have no idea. Gangrel used syringes like this back when Christian and I worked for him. He said it kept his abilities up. "Edge narrowed his eyes. "His vampire abilities."


End file.
